Póquer de Merodeadores
by Shashira
Summary: A Sirius Black le encanta ganar, sobretodo porque si Lupin pierde tiene que quitarse una prenda...One Shot


**Disclaimer:**_** Personajes paridos artificialmente por Rowling, yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos, salvo que me divierto un ratillo.**_

**Mi primer fic slash, a ver qué os parece. **

**Aviso de que hay exceso de comas, puntos etc etc y que, lo siento, no soy experta en slash.**

**¡Acción!**

_**Póquer de Merodeadores**_

El sol centelleaba en el horizonte cuando Remus Lupin salió a tientas del Sauce Boxeador. Estaba cansado, por no decir exhausto, y su túnica raída no le daba mejor aspecto -por no hablar de su cabello despeinado y enmarañado o esas eternas ojeras que poblaban su mirada últimamente- . Había sido una noche larga, sin duda, de las peores que recordaba el mago desde hacía meses.

De vez en cuando las transformaciones se hacían insoportables, sobretodo cuando sus amigos no le acompañaban. Pasó de largo la cabaña de Hagrid, y los invernaderos de Herbología, llegando hasta el hall de la escuela; se encontraba iluminado por varios candelabros suspendidos en el aire, lo que le ayudó a visionar aquel objeto que presidía la entrada. Se trataba de un árbol enorme decorado con bolas y guirnaldas con diferentes formas y colores.

Sonrió.

Mañana sería Navidad, la última que pasaba en Hogwarts, y por ello había decidido quedarse en la escuela en vez de regresar con sus padres en unas fechas tan señaladas. James, por el contrario, se había visto obligado a volver por una lechuza de su padre, que lo instaba "amablemente" a pasar las fiestas en casa sino quería quedarse sin escoba; Peter también se había ido, pues eran los días en los que toda su familia aprovechaba para reunirse en torno a un buen banquete. Sirius no iba a regresar a su casa, por supuesto, pero había marchado con James, para disgusto de Remus, ya que era su última esperanza.

Subió las escaleras a trompicones, arrastrando los pies y avanzando con lentitud, como si con cada escalón que subiese su alma se fuera quedando atrás, con sus pesadillas, hasta la próxima luna llena. Escuchó a Peeves de fondo, canturreando villancicos desde el aula de Historia de la Magia, y observó de reojo como una de las armaduras se giró cuando pasó por su lado, cosa que le incomodó.

No veía el momento de llegar a la Torre Griffyndor, desnudarse y meterse en la cama para descansar y no levantarse hasta nueva orden. Llegó por fin al retrato de la Dama Gorda, recitó la contraseña -_Quidditch- _y entró, notando el calorcito que provocaba el fuego de la chimenea, crepitando continuamente gracias a los Elfos Domésticos.

Dio un paso, luego otro, y ya estaba alcanzando las escaleras cuando una voz lo paralizó:

- ¡Por fin llegas! ¡Ya creí que te ibas a quedar en La Casa de los Gritos todas las vacaciones!

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí, Sirius? - inquirió, sorprendido por el recién llegado - ¿Tú no ibas a pasar las Navidades con James y sus padres?

- Ah, ¿y eso es lo único que tienes que decirme? - el mago hizo una mueca divertida, como siempre que bromeaba con sus amigos y le enseñó una baraja de cartas a Remus, que apenas se fijaba en nada, tan deseoso de coger su cama y no soltarla en años - Me he pasado toda la noche jugando al solitario por esperarte.

- No estoy de humor -se excusó Lupin, despuntando una breve sonrisa en sus labios- Hablamos más tarde, cuando me haya repuesto.

Sirius Black observó detenidamente a su amigo, asintió sin decir nada y lo dejó irse escaleras arriba. Llevaba días analizando el comportamiento de Remus, y aún no había dado con el problema del deterioro repentino del mago, es por eso que había decidido a última hora regresar, porque realmente le preocupaba cómo se encontraría. Sí, sabía que siempre iba desaliñado, hasta ahí todo concordaba, y su eterna tristeza, por supuesto, algo que a veces le exasperaba de sobremanera, pero ¿llegar hasta este punto? No, definitivamente tenía que sonsacarle la verdad, costase lo que costase.

Se sentó de nuevo en una de las butacas de la sala común, encogiendo sus rodillas y jugando distraídamente con aquella baraja de cartas muggle, regalo de Peter por su último cumpleaños ¿qué haría?¿cómo descubrir lo que Lunático escondía en el fondo de su mente? Peter era el más callado, pero quizás supiese algo, aunque no estaba seguro ¿Y si le enviaba una lechuza?. James definitivamente era un caso aparte; su predisposición a las bromas y planes desfasados en los que últimamente se inmiscuía -con ayuda de Sirius, por supuesto- le había abstraído tanto que cuando Canuto le hizo un comentario al respecto se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no sabía absolutamente nada del tema ¿entonces?.

Fijó su mirada grisácea en las llamas, crepitando eternas en aquel fuego de la chimenea, y la idea le vino justo cuando una de las cartas se deslizó como agua de entre sus manos, yendo a parar a la moqueta escarlata ¡pues claro! ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Recogió la carta del suelo -que era el rey de corazones- y sonrió malévolo, gesto que repetía continuamente cada vez que Cornamenta y él realizaban una nueva travesura, y se dirigió a Gran Comedor, ordenando en claro sus ideas para trazar un plan.

Bueno, si debía poner a Remus contra la espada y la pared tenía que hacerlo de tal modo que no tuviera escapatoria.

Y Sirius Black, en eso, era un verdadero experto.

******

- ¿Jugar?

- Sí.

- ¿Ahora?

- Por supuesto - se echó su melena oscura hacia atrás vanidosamente - ¿o es que no te atreves porque sabes de antemano que voy a ganarte?

Remus lo miraba incrédulo, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y un gesto que denotaba su desconcierto. Habían regresado de la cena en el Gran Comedor, donde habían dado cuenta de una sabrosa cena. Luego subieron a la torre y junto con otros alumnos pasaron unas horas jugando en la sala común de Gryffindor; decidieron subir hacia su habitación cuando las bengalas del Doctor Filibuster comenzaron a volar peligrosamente sobre sus cabezas, quemando las puntas del cabello negro de Sirius. Ahora estaban en la cama de Remus, sentados con las piernas cruzadas uno frente al otro, y la baraja de cartas muggle entre ambos, esparcida por la colcha escarlata.

Lunático las observa desde arriba, como si se tratara de la varita más poderosa del mundo, capaz de mandarle un _Avada_ a escondidas sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Entonces mira a Sirius, que espera sonriente, paciente… y eso le parece extraño, porque esa palabra no aparece en el diccionario Black, seguro.

- Bueno ¿empezamos? - el animago no espera una respuesta de Remus, y comenzó a barajar las cartas rápidamente después de recogerlas- Ya sabes cómo va el póker, así que lo único que tengo que explicarte son las llamadas "Reglas de Canuto"

- ¿Reglas de qué? - inquirió Lupin, alzando una ceja de escepticismo ante la sonrisa radiante que le dedicaba su amigo.

- ¡Bah! Unas cosillas sin importancia - respondió Sirius, aparentando indiferencia - Mira, quién pierda tiene que dar una prenda como reclamo - Lupin palideció - ¡No pongas esa cara, espera a que termine al menos! Y también deberá responder una pregunta que formulará el ganador. Al decir la verdad, las cartas brillarán con tonos azules (sí, Lunático, he embrujado la baraja, lo admito)… si mientes, se tornarán negras ¿_capicci?_

Remus asintió, con la duda todavía ofuscando su cerebro. Conocía a Sirius lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que algo se traía entre manos, posiblemente tendría que ver con su persona, porque si su amigo había guardados sus planes en secreto, eso significaba que él estaba implicado en la trama ¿pero qué? ¿se habría dado cuenta de algo, lo estaría probando? Observó de nuevo las cartas, tan pequeñas pero aún así peligrosas a sus ojos… en fin, si quería desentrañar el secreto, debía jugar sí o sí.

- Espero que no hagas trampas - murmuró, cogiendo las cartas que le ofrecía Sirius con pesar.

*****

- Doble parejas.

- Escalera de color.

- ¡Joder!

Sirius Black no era un mago acostumbrado a perder, sino todo lo contrario. Procedía de una familia acomodada, dónde siempre lo había tenido todo y al instante, y a pesar de que odiaba a su estirpe y viceversa, todavía tenían algo en común con ellos: La palabra derrota no existía de forma alguna en su diccionario particular. Así que, como os podéis imaginar, no estaba llevando muy bien haber perdido las dos primeras jugadas contra Remus, aunque este último fuera su amigo.

- Ahora los calcetines, Canuto - se mofaba Lupin, riendo de verdad desde hacía semanas, extendiendo la mano frente a él - Ya tengo tu cinturón y el jersey.

La verdad es que Remus no podía negar que se lo estaba pasando realmente bien. Había logrado ganar todas las partidas jugadas hasta el momento, estaba consiguiendo que Canuto mordiera el polvo, y para mejorar todo aquello, ya le había sonsacado que de pequeño se hacía pis en la cama y que se chupó el dedo hasta los cinco años, cuando su madre le lanzó un hechizo petrificador para quitarle semejante manía "_Indigna en un Black"_.

- Venga - mascullaba Sirius, apretando la mandíbula con enfado - Haz la pregunta de una estúpida vez.

Lupin se puso el dedo índice en la barbilla, pensativo, y frunció en ceño por la concentración ¿qué le preguntaría ahora? La verdad es que había pocas cosas que no supiera de Sirius, para qué mentir. Pasaban prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día juntos, ellos dos con James y Peter, yendo de un lado a otro como si estuvieran unidos con pegamento, así que no se le ocurría nada que no pudiera saber… salvo…

- ¿Quieres conseguir algo a través de este juego?

Sirius resopló, y evitó mirarle a los ojos.

- No.

Las cartas se pusieron oscuras como la noche, y el mago se cruzó de brazos. Realmente Black estaba molesto por la situación, y más todavía al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que esgrimía su amigo, que reía abiertamente. Lo observó de reojo, y no pudo evitar que una mueca indefinible se perfilara en su rostro. Realmente esa sonrisa le encantaba, porque cuando la sacaba a relucir parecía un chico de diecisiete años, lo que era; y no un joven de treinta años como aparentaba normalmente.

_Me gustaría que esa sonrisa fuera solo para mí_, pensó Sirius de forma inconsciente, y tal y como le vino ese pensamiento lo desechó directamente a la papelera del olvido en su cerebro.

Repartieron de nuevos las cartas.

- Quiero dos - exclamó Remus, cogiendo sendas cartas del montoncito. _Y _también_ te quiero a ti, _se dijo a sí mismo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los grises del animago. Pero aquello… eso era… ¿raro? Realmente no podía descifrar en palabras lo que significaba esa atracción extraña que sentía hacia Sirius - Trío de ases.

- Full.

- Ganaste - Sirius asintió, pero la sonrisa quedó congelada cuando vio que Lupin no se deshizo de los calcetines, o del cinturón de sus pantalones; primero se quitó el jersey, lo dejó a un lado, y fue desabotonando la camisa lentamente, con dedos temblorosos.

- Deberías comenzar por algo suave - balbuceaba el animago, desconcertado por la actitud de su amigo; este último se encogió de hombros, resuelto.

- Sólo apuesto fuerte - le entregó la camisa, y se puso con ligereza el jersey, para ocultar las cicatrices de su cuerpo - Y ahora, la pregunta.

- Ah sí - _¡Mierda Black, estabas tan gilipollas que ni en eso caíste! _Se detuvo varios segundos a pensar, y pronto se le iluminaron los ojos - ¿Te parece guapa alguna chica?

- Bueno, no sé - pensó detenidamente - Creo que Karen Cross de Ravenclaw es atractiva.

La cartas pronto se iluminaron de un azul hermoso, centelleante.

_¿Cross?_ - pensaba Sirius, recordando a una muchacha bajita, delgada y con algunos granos en la cara - _Pues yo no le veo la gracia…_

De nuevo repartieron, robaron cartas, pidieron, subieron la apuesta y exclamaron casi a la vez:

- ¡Póquer! - ambos amigos se echaron a reír, dejando la baraja desparramada sobre la colcha, ya arrugada por los movimientos de los chicos, y se tumbaron en la cama, uno junto al otro, con las manos en la barriga sin poder parar de reír.

- Supongo que ahora deberíamos formular ambos la pregunta ¿no? - indagó Remus, desordenando la melena negra de su amigo con naturalidad.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, observándose mutuamente, ambos con las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho. Se sentían bien el uno con el otro así, como estaban, con ese sentimiento sin etiquetar, quizás si dijeran algo, si lo insinuaran… ¿cómo cambiarían las cosas? ¿para bien o para mal? Pero debían saber, los dos querían, lo deseaban.

Se deseaban.

- No me gusta que Cross te parezca atractiva - soltó finalmente Sirius, y nada más hacerlo un impulso en su corazón le indicó que tal vez hubiese errado. Remus sonrió, condescendiente. Y observó por el rabillo del ojo que las cartas se tornaban azules.

- Pues a mi me gusta que no te guste - _Anda, mira qué bien_, pensó Black, total y gratamente sorprendido, al fijarse que de nuevo la baraja tenía ese tono que para él era esperanza.

- Entonces creo que podríamos dejarnos de tonterías ¿no?

- Me parece que sí.

Y finalmente se besaron, bajo la tenue luz azulada de una baraja muggle hechizada.

******************************************************************

**Se aceptan de todo menos virus…**


End file.
